


sunshowers.

by jotunhell



Category: Ulan
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance, ulan au that i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/pseuds/jotunhell
Summary: A sunshower isn't a curse. It's nothing bad like in the stories. But it is an affair.It's that moment when the universe can no longer keep two souls apart and the Sun and Rain are together at last.





	sunshowers.

**Author's Note:**

> watch ulan directed by irene villamor!!

Some say sunshowers are a curse. That it's the sky weeping in disapproval whenever tikbalangs get married. As if the sky has a say in anything that happens on earth, or in any creature's heart for that matter.

So, no, a sunshower isn't a curse. It's nothing bad like in the stories. But it is an affair.

It's that moment when the universe can no longer keep two souls apart and the Sun and Rain are together at last.

 

Peter walks along the ground, twigs and leaves crunching under his bare feet. He hasn't left the river ever since that night. He guards it now along with the rest of the forest.

His favorite spot is under an old tree near the river. It gives him a good view of whoever might need help. He makes sure everyone crosses that river safely.

Peter looks up at the clouds gathering above him. They are grey and heavy. There's a knot in his stomach as he hopes, wondering what the rain has for him this time.

The wind picks up, gentle against his skin, and Peter doesn't miss the rumble in the skies or the way the sun doesn't shy away. Everything is still golden.

He hears a faint noise, footsteps heading his way, and the knot in his stomach loosens, warmth spreading in his chest.

He takes a moment, a deep breath, and turns around to see Maya.

Her dress is a light green that reminds him of trees and swaying grass and life itself. Her hair is longer now, tumbling right past her shoulders in black waves. She glows with the soft sunlight.

Maya smiles and Peter's heart has never been so full.

“Ang tagal na nating hindi nagkita.” He says. Too many sunsets and moons to keep track.

Her smile turns sad. “Pasensya na.”

The quiet hurts. Peter hears the agony from years ago, feels it tearing into his chest. It's not even his pain he's feeling. For a moment they grieve for the life they used to have, and the one they didn't.

But he also hears something else; hushed promises, muted wishes and hope, of things being alright.

Peter smiles, delicate, and the disquiet fades away. “Na-miss kita.”

Maya's gaze is loving. “Na-miss din kita.” She holds out her hand and Peter takes it without a second thought.

Rain begins to pour and it hits the earth in a heavy shower. The forest is alive with that fresh, earthy smell and the sun continues to bathe everything in gold.

Peter looks around and thinks he must be dreaming.

He feels a hand on his face and the touch draws out a content sigh from him. He meets a pair of warm eyes and is suddenly aware of how close they are. Peter lets himself be home for awhile.

There's a gravity to her that always pulls him in. It's what made him kiss her the first time in that sunshower, why he was set on crossing that river, and why he finds himself leaning into her again.

His lips fit perfectly against hers and he kisses her with everything he's got; every dream, every promise, every prayer. Maya shivers against him and kisses back, just as fierce and just as full.

The smell of rain-soaked earth and wet grass is the first thing that greets him. Peter blinks slowly and he smiles at Maya's flushed cheeks and soft lips. “Ang ganda.”

“Ng ulan?” Maya teases, arms still around his neck.

They're soaking wet and the rain seeps past their clothes and into their bones, making them much more alive.

“Salamat sa pagbisita.” He whispers when the rain lightens up. He pushes the sinking feeling away.

“Pangako sa susunod, 'di na 'ko matatagalan.” Peter nods. It's an empty promise, he knows. They don't get to choose but it's a nice thought.

Maya reads him like an open book and hugs him tight. “Babalik ako.”

He wraps his arms around her and it breaks his heart to let go. “At maghihintay ako.”

And that's been their promise ever since.

She pulls away and strokes his cheek one last time. They don't like goodbyes so they never say it. He's just looking forward to the next hello.

 

Next time there's a sunshower, take a moment to pause and enjoy it. There are people out there who are finally together.

They even leave something beautiful behind. Take that rainbow in the sky. Follow it to where it ends and you'll see the exact spot where the Sun and Rain met.

 


End file.
